City Ablaze
by techywiccan
Summary: (FINISHED)Second story in "Children of Fire" series. Joey, Ginny and Draco go to LA for training. What will happen to the people that they leave behind? HG. HrR. JC. Introducing new girl from Hufflepuff for Draco. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: WHY?

**City Ablaze **

**Disclaimer: All characters, except for Joey, belong to J.K. Rowling's.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Chapter 1: WHY?**

**Joey was sitting in the living room of her new flat. She had decided to make the move to London to be with her family. Her family. She was still getting used to the fact that Sirius and Harry were her family. She was sipping her tea when Charlie had apparted into the flat. "Hey." He said. "Hi" she responded. Another reason why she got her own place was so that she and Charlie could have some privacy when they were together. "How is the Burrow?" "Fine. Harry keeps asking where you are. What should I tell him?" "Tell him that I am trying to figure some things out and that he shouldn't worry." "You know that he is going to worry." "So, how is everything with him and your little sister?" "Fine, I guess. But they are only friends." "Friends, yeah right! Tell me that you didn't see the looks that she was giving him and vice versa. Also, your mother found them asleep together in one bed."**

The Burrow 

**Harry was lying down the sofa thinking about all the things that had happened in the past month. His injuries from the beatings had healed but Molly and Arthur wanted him to stay at the Burrow. He had found out that he had a sister and he was slowly getting to know her. Also the feelings for Ginny had intensified but he was still scared to tell her. He also found out that Ron and Hermione were getting closer but he didn't feel left out. He was happy for them. It meant that he could spend more time with Ginny. **

**"Hey mate." "Oh, hey Ron." "Is something wrong?" "Nothing, why do you ask?" "Because you look like you want to be anywhere but here." Harry grunted as he sat up on the couch. "I'm sorry. It's just I am worried about everything that is going on." "You still haven't heard from her?" "Nope. Charlie sees her. He says that she is doing fine." "She can take care of herself. You should be having fun, besides school starts next week." "Ron, will you always worry about Ginny?" "Yes, it's what brothers do." "Then you understand. She is my only sister. I will always be worried about her." "Okay, I get your point. Well didn't she say that she was gonna meet us at King's Cross. You will see her there." "Yeah, I know." The both of them got up and went outside to look for the girls. "Harry, you know that whole worrying about Ginny thing, I don't think that would be an issue with you." "What do you mean?" "I mean that I think that it is fine if you want to date Ginny, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Harry just stood there with his mouth open.**

_**Joey's flat**_

**"Hey Charlie, what are you going to do about Romania?" "I don't know. They want me back after everyone leaves for school." Joey got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to Charlie, draping an arm around his neck. "You will figure it out." **

**Charlie walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Do you have anything to eat?" "Why? Haven't you eaten yet?" "Yeah, of course I have." Joey just shook her head and mumbled something about him having a bottomless pit for a stomach. "Well, I have to be getting back to the Burrow. Do you want to come?" "I don't think that would be a good idea, do you Charlie." She went back to the couch and sat down. He followed her and sat next to her. "Why, not? He really wants to see you and I could bring you back here tonight. Come on, please." "Okay, just don't give me the puppy dog face. You know that I can't resist that." She got up from the place on the couch and went into the bedroom to change out of her pj's. A few minutes later she came out in a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top with her red Doc Martin's. "I'm ready." "What is that around your neck?" he asked. As she came closer to him he noticed a long necklace that he had never seen before. "Oh, it's a set of dog tags. I had them made at a local jewelry shop." He grasped the necklace and took a closer look at it. On each dog tag was the name of one of her family members. She had four total. "I'm going to let Harry keep the locket." She grabbed her backpack which had a swimsuit and towel as well as some odds and ends. She never knew how long she would be at the Weasley's. Even though Charlie said that he would bring her back later she might change her mind and stay over. She put her arms around his neck and they apparted to the Burrow.**

**Reviews, are welcomed. Where should the story go?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tickling Session

**Chapter 2: The Tickling Session**

**Joey and Charlie had apparted to the front porch of the Burrow. He grabbed her hand and was about to lead her inside but she pulled him back. "Charlie, are you sure?" "It is going to be fine. They all want to see you." She relented and let him lead her into the house.**

**"Hello! Where is everybody?" Charlie yelled. "I'm in the kitchen, Charlie." **

**Charlie and Joey walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Charlie. Joey, how are you my dear?" "I'm fine. Where is everybody?" "They are outside. The kids are probably down at the pond, already." Joey turned to Charlie. "Would you please go and let them know that I'm here. I want to talk to your mom." "Sure." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving to find the "FAB Four."**

**"Mrs. Weasley..." "Please, it's Molly dear. "Molly. How is Harry doing, really?" "Well. He really misses you. He worries about you." "So Charlie says." Joey took a seat at the kitchen table and Molly took the seat next to her. "What is wrong, Joey?" "I just feel...I don't know. He has your family and he has Sirius. I'm just wondering if I should stay away for awhile." "Joey, are you doing this for him or for yourself? Harry wants you in his life. I see that everyday. So it seems to me that you are distancing yourself from Harry to protect yourself. Are you afraid that you might hurt him?" "Yes." "Well don't be. He can handle it." Molly kept on reassuring Joey that it would be alright. "How do you always know what to say to make people feel better?" "It's a gift. Now I believe that they are waiting for you outside."**

**Joey took her leave to find Charlie and the others. It took her a few minutes to find the pond which was located at the back of the property. She found everyone in the water, including Charlie. She walked out onto the little dock that was there. "Charlie, how in the world did you end up in the water?" she yelled. All of them turned around. "Ginny pushed me in. Join us." He said. "Uh...no." she said sarcastically. "I'm just gonna go back to the house. I'll see you guys later."**

**She decided to go up to Charlie's old room and do some meditation. It always helped her to calm down, although she didn't know why she was so frustrated. Once she got to the room she sat down in the middle of the room, Indian style. She started her breathing and was about to relax when a knock was heard on the door. **

**"Come in." she said thinking that it was Charlie. She was surprised when she opened her eyes to find Harry walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Hey." He sat down in front of her. "Hi. How are you?" she asked. "Fine. What about you?" he asked. "I'm okay." "If you were just okay, you wouldn't be in Charlie's room, hiding." "I'm not hiding." "Yes you are. You are hiding from me and everyone else around here." "I just... I don't know how to act around you and the Weasley's, except Charlie." He stood up and held out his hand to help her stand up. She took it. "All you have to do is relax. Just be yourself and let people get to know you." **

_**The next week**_

**Joey had taken Harry's advice and it worked. She had calmed down considerably and she was more relaxed around everyone. It was the day before the kids were supposed to leave for Hogwarts. She kind of didn't want the day to come around. She was just getting to know everybody better, especially Harry. They had spent long nights just talking about everything. **

**She had been awake for about an hour. She was lying there in Charlie's arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort that he provided. She felt Charlie plant a kiss on her shoulder. She turned to him to see that he was awake. **

**"Good Morning." She said. "Morning." "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "I always do when I'm in your arms." "We should get up." "No. I like it here. I don't want to get up." "We can't stay in bed all day long." "I am not letting you leave this bed let alone this room." She curled up next to him with her head on his chest. **

**They were just about to relax when Harry walks in. "Ahh... I didn't need to see that." He covers his eyes with his hands. "Harry, don't you knock!" "I did not see a do not disturb sign on the door." He said sarcastically. "Oh. That's it!"**

"**Better run, Harry. She's gonna come after you." Harry made a dash for it with Joey not far behind. **

**While they were running throughout the house Harry kept shouting out how he needed therapy after what he saw. She finally tackled him in the living room. The rest of the Weasley's came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was. The sight that they came upon was Harry on the floor being tickled by Joey. "Hey, Joey, can I help?" Ginny asked. Joey stopped tickling Harry and they looked at each other with a plan in their minds. They both grabbed Ginny and started tickling her.**

**At that moment Charlie came down stairs to see his sister being tortured. He grabbed Joey by the wrist and pulled her back upstairs to his room. The rest of the Weasley's went back to the kitchen which left Harry and Ginny in the living room. It got real quiet really fast. **

**They were sitting on the couch trying to catch their breath. "You are so evil, you know that Harry." "I know." **


	3. Chapter 3: Back to School

Chapter 3: Back to School 

**The house was in a terrible state of loudness. Everyone was rushing to pack all their belongings for school. Ron shouts out "Does anyone know where my potions book went?" Hermione yells back "It's under the kitchen table." "Why would it be there?" He yells back. "Because you were using it to level the table." George calmly replies. **

**Joey was dressed and sitting down at the kitchen table with Charlie and Molly. "Come on kids. Hurry up." Molly yelled. A few seconds later all of them came down stairs tugging their trunks behind them. Charlie handed Ron's potion book to him. **

****

**They had arrived at the platform with ten minutes to spare. They were about to board the train when they heard a commotion coming from the opposite end of the platform. **

**"Everybody, stay here. I'll go see what's going on." Joey said. She leaves everybody to see what has happened. She pushes her way through the crowd to see a blond haired man standing over a boy, kicking him in the ribs. She decides to intervene. **

**She kicks the man's knee forward so know he is one his knees and she grabs his hair jerking his head back. "IF I HEAR FROM ANYONE THAT YOU LAID A HAND ON THAT BOY, I WILL PERSONALLY COME BACK TO CASTRATE YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" She notices that the twins have come up behind her. "Malfoy?" Fred asked. "Fred, George. Will you help him onto the train please?" Without answering the twins grabbed Malfoy and put him on the train. When he was safely on the train Joey let go of Lucius 's hair and he stood up to face her, giving her that scowl. Without a word he turned around and stomped away. She moved back to where everyone else was standing. "Okay, everyone on the train." Mrs. Weasley said. She hugged and kissed everyone and they got on the train. Even Joey joined them. "Joey, why are you getting on the train? Harry asked as they found a compartment. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me, so he said that I could ride with you guys." The twins came rushing up to Joey. "Joey you better come quick..." George said. "...he isn't doing so well." Fred finished the sentence.**

**Joey followed the twins to the compartment in which they put Draco in. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione followed her to see a battered and beaten Draco. **

**Joey kneeled down to examine his condition. She found that he had a least four broken ribs along with major cuts up and down his arms. She turned to the six people behind her. "Would someone get me some water and a clean cloth?" "I will." Ginny said. She was looking for any other damage when he stirred. "What happened? Who are you?" "My name is Joey and some guy was kicking the shit out of you at the station." He remained silent. Ginny broke the silence when she came in with the water and the cloth. He turned his head to see the trio and the twins. "What happened?" she asked while she was cleaning the cuts on his right arm. "I don't want to talk about it with THEM in the room." "Forget about them. Talk to me." **

**He started to relive the horror that he had lived through the summer. He had told her about how his father had killed his mother right in front of him and how he had also found out that Draco had been corresponding with a fifth year Hufflepuff girl. His father told him that he was to become a death eater and follow orders from Voldemort. Draco had flat out refused and ever since then he would be beaten. **

**Draco turns to Harry and says "now I know what you go through every summer. How did you ever put up with it?" "I had to." He then looks to Hermione. "Hermione, would you please go find a girl named Marie Mcfadden?" "Sure." She said hesitantly. **

**A few minutes later Hermione reappeared with Marie in tow. "What happened Draco?" she asked as soon as she saw him. "My father. That's what happened." Joey gave the cloth and water bowl over to Marie so that she could take over. It was Ron who spoke up when he noticed Crabbe and Goyle coming down the aisle. **

**"Uh..Malfoy...your cronies are headed this way." "Oh, crap. Please make them leave." Ron and Harry went off to take care of the moron twins. They came back a few minutes later. The rest of the trip was spent in complete silence. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Surprise 

**They had finally arrived at Hogsmead. Making their way off the train, they ran into Professor McGonagall and Madam Promfrey. They were conversing in low tones when the group came upon them. **

**"Hello, Professor." Joey said. "Good evening, Ms. Evans." She looked over at Draco who was being supported by Marie and Fred. "Does someone mind telling me what happened?" "It's simple, really. His father was beating him." "Oh, dear. Madam Promfrey, would you take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Madam Promfrey walked over and motioned Fred to step aside. With Marie's help they got him into a carriage and were off to the hospital wing.**

**The professor turned to look at the kids that were still there. She looked directly at the twins. "I believe that you two stopped going to school, although you are more than welcome to return." "We thank you for the offer" Fred said. "âbut we have to decline." George finished. "Well then you two should be off, now say your goodbyes." Fred and George turned to the rest of the group and said their goodbyes. Then with a loud crack they were gone.**

**"Ms. Evans, the headmaster would like to see you and Miss Weasley in his office. So if you follow me we shall go see him." Ginny turned to Harry with a scared look on her face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall. "Don't worry Miss Weasley. You will see everyone when they get to the Great Hall." Ginny looked back at Harry as if to say that she would see him later. He let go of her hand which had some how found it's way into his during the train ride. Professor McGonagall, Joey and Ginny were hanging back while the trio had gotten into a carriage and were riding to the castle. The other three used a fireplace in the train station to floo up the headmaster's office. **

****

**"Hello Ms. Evans, Miss Weasley." The headmaster said as soon as Joey and Ginny were in his office. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Joey said. "Please, Joey, you are not a student here. You can call me Albus" He turned his gaze from Joey to Ginny. "âand as soon as your parents get here we will discuss everything. Please have a seat." **

**Both Joey and Ginny took a seat in the comfortable chairs that were in front of the headmaster's desk, while Professor McGonagall took her stance behind Dumbledore. A few minutes later Molly and Arthur appeared out of the fireplace.**

**"Okay, now that we are all here, can someone please explain what is going on?" Joey asked. "It's simple, Joey. Our daughter is like you. She is a fire starter." Arthur replied. Joey turned her head to Ginny who was looking down at her hands. She turned back to Molly and Arthur. "Who else knows?" She asked. **

**"Well, Professor McGonagall and I know and I believe Lupin and Sirius know. Is there anyone else Molly?" "Yes, Ron knows" Molly said. Ginny interrupted her. "âthat's cause he found out when we were talking." Joey turned to Ginny who was now pacing the floor. "Ginny, have you told any of your other brothers?" "No. I didn't think that they would understand."**

**"So what should we do?" Joey asked. "Joey, I asked you to come back to England because we all thought that you would be the perfect person to train Ginny in her new powers." "Please Joey, would you do this for Arthur and me?"**

**Joey was now pacing the room with a very concentrated look on her face. She stopped and looked up at everyone. They wanted her help and with everything that they had done for Harry, she was going to help them any way she could. "Okay, I'll train her, but I have two conditions." "And what might those be?" asked Dumbledore. "One is that we don't train here. I have a place in California where we could train and she would still be safe there. It is better if she is away from her family for a period of time." She looked at Arthur and Molly who looked sad but nodded in agreement with that condition. "What is the other condition?" The headmaster asked. "That Draco Malfoy comes with us. I can train him to. With the way his father was treating him at the train station, I think that it would be good for him." "And what will you be training him in?" McGonagall asked. "I can train him in basic self defense tactics. Stuff that can be used if he ever met up with his father again. **

**The professors and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed to Joey conditions and also developed a work schedule for Draco and Ginny to keep up with their school assignments. After that they decided that Joey, Ginny and Draco would leave in a couple of days. Molly and Arthur said their goodbye's to their daughter and told her to be safe. "Don't worry Molly, I will bring her home in one piece. Expect us for Christmas. I don't think that the training will take long." The Weasley used the fireplace to get home leaving Ginny and Joey in the professor's office. "Well shall we head down to the Great Hall for dinner?" Dumbledore said.**

****

**Once down in the Great Hall, Ginny went to her spot at the Gryffindor table while the professors headed to the staff table. Joey felt a little out of place in her baggy jeans and white t-shirt while everyone else was in their uniforms. She took her place along with the professors. Dumbledore had invited her to eat at the staff table and she gladly accepted. **

**Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Once again the forbidden forest is off limits and Mr. Filch has asked me to inform all of you that anything from the Weasley twins are not allowed. Now we have a guest joining us. Her name is Ms. Josephine Evans. **


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

Chapter 5: Leaving 

**Joey woke up the next morning to Hedwig flying around her room. "Morning Hedwig." She said as the owl landed on her shoulder. "Did Harry send you to wake me up?" The owl hooted in response and then took off for the owlery. **

**Joey kicked off the covers and proceeded to gather up a towel and some clothes. Since Dumbledore gave her the head girl's suite she didn't have to worry about anyone taking up all the hot water. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in baggy carpenter jeans with a black midriff t-shirt and her black Doc Martins. She grabbed an oversize sweatshirt and left to meet everyone in the Great Hall.**

**She strolled along the halls of the castle taking in everything. Once she reached the great hall she noticed that most of the group was there. She scanned the room looking for Draco but she didn't see him. She guessed that he was still in the hospital wing. Although she noticed that Marie was being hassled by some other students. **

**She just stood there watching this scene unfold. She was watching Marie as she looked up and down the great hall looking for teachers. Marie then looked at Joey. Joey nodded her head. Without any hesitation Marie slugged Pansy. "Back off!" Marie yelled and pushed her way through the crowd of Slytherins. Marie accompanied Joey over to where Harry and the gang sat. **

**"Morning everyone." "Morning, Joey. How was your night?" Harry asked. "It was fine." She replied. "Hey, Marie, what was that all about?" Ron asked. "That was just Pansy thinking that she is Draco's girlfriend. I had to show her that she isn't." "So you slugged her." Hermione said. "Yeah, well, she deserved it." Marie said. **

**Later in the day while Harry and the others were in class Joey went to see Draco. "Good morning, Draco." Joey said as she walked into the hospital wing. She spotted him standing over by one of the windows in his pj's. She moved closer to him only to notice that he was in a trance like state. She snapped her fingers in front of him to wake him up. He snapped back to reality when she started to shake him. **

**"You can stop now" he mumbled. "Who fed you the zombie juice this morning?" she said. He turned to face her with a questioning look upon his face. "But seriously, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office now." "Why, what is this about?" "You'll find out when you get there. I will get Ginny and meet you there." **

**Note: Sorry that this chapter was so short and that it took me so long to put it up. I have been busy with work. One more chapter left.**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye

Chapter 6: Goodbye 

**Joey left the hospital wing and headed straight for the dungeon's to get Ginny from her potions class. When she reached the dungeon's she opened the door as quietly as she could but without luck, because when she went in everyone was staring at her. **

**"Everyone back to work!" he yelled at his class. He strolled over to Joey at the back of the class. "Is there something that you need Ms. Evans?" "Dumbledore would like to see Miss Weasley." "Miss Weasley, you are excused from class. Pack your things." As Ginny and Joey were leaving the class Joey whispered in Ginny's ear. "What animal crawled up his butt and died?" Ginny couldn't help but laugh all the way to Dumbledore's office.**

**When they reached his office both of them noticed Draco in one of the seats in front of the headmaster's desk. "How are you feeling Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Draco visibly winced at the sound of his last name. Joey put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Dumbledore started talking before anyone had a chance to talk. **

**The headmaster started informing Draco on the situation. At the end of this long tale Draco just sat there with his mouth wide open. Ginny placed her fore finger under his chin to close his mouth. He just looked up at her with a smirk on his face. She proceeded to stick her tongue out at him. **

**"So what's going to happen?" He asked. "Well, Draco, you Ginny and I are going to Los Angeles to train her. I will also be training you." "Training me in what?" "Self defense. From the looks of it you may need it." "How long will we be gone?" he asked. "Until Christmas."**

**The four of them sat in the headmaster's office and worked out all the details. They would leave for LA as soon as dinner was over. Dumbledore told Draco and Ginny to go and pack. Joey stayed behind.**

**"Joey, I would like to keep in touch with you somehow in case anything goes wrong. I won't be able to do this personally but I can link you and Harry together."**

"**How?" "Well it is a part of the spell that I cast on you two before you left. All that I would have to do is unblock it. Would you like me to do this?" "Yes, please."**

_**After dinner, in front of Hogwarts**_

**Joey, Ginny and Draco were standing outside in front of the castle doors with their luggage in their hands. "Joey, are you sure that it will only take six months for my training?" "It should. That's how long it took for me. Come on you two. We are going to miss the portkey window." Joey pulled out a quill that Dumbledore had made into a portkey. They would have to use that to get to the international portkey office and then from there they would go to LA. They all grabbed a hold of the quill and disappeared into the blinding white light. They landed in front of the international portkey office. Joey went up to the desk to confirm the reservation. "Reservation name, please?" the lady asked. "Evans." "Your reservation is for three people to LA. Is this correct?" "Yes." "Your portkey is down the hall first door on the right. Just touch the statue of Snoopy and Woodstock." "Thank you." The two teens followed Joey to the designated place. They didn't have to wait long when they got there. They immediately touched the statue and they were gone. **

**A/N: CONTINUED IN BOOK THREE.**


End file.
